True Blue
by shak4
Summary: Un amore proibito. Una lotta per sopravvivere... per raggiungere una felicità lontana...True Blue, la verità che porta al cuore. Hanamichi Sakuragi X Kaede Rukawa
1. Chapter 1

_I diritti di Slam Dunk sono del maestro T. Inoue e chi di diritto. Questa storia non è scritta a fini di lucro. _

_Piccola notina introduttiva. Questa fic è ancora un mio progetto in fase di sviluppo che spero vi sarà gradito._

_Ho preferito orientare la storia in un AU, piazzata in una fascia temporale non definita. _

_I personaggi potrebbero essere O.O.C. In alcune parti. (Non dite che non vi ho avvertito ! ^^ )._

_Ovviamente il pairing non è un errore, ma solo una necessità di trama! Quindi non uccidetemi! (Mi riferisco ad una certa Hinao hehehe! )_

_Akira Sendoh apparirà nella storia in veste un po' diversa, che spero tutti potrete apprezzare._

_Attendo commenti e critiche! _

_Buona lettura!_

_**True Blue**_

_**di **_

_**`ShaKa`**_

_**Capitolo 1**_

Il sole risplendeva alto e intenso nel cielo della piccola cittadina di Hyndria.

"Kaede! Kaede!" una voce entusiasta e morbida si levò nell'aria.

"Signorina Ayako, fermatevi!" gridava correndo la domestica di Casa Rukawa. Ovviamente correndo dietro alla giovane ragazza che fuggiva per il vialetto di terra battuta e sassi.

Kaede si alzò, raddrizzandosi, e asciugandosi il sudore della fronte con il braccio mentre fissava la sorella correre verso di lui.

Sorrise.

"Sorella, non dovreste far disperare così Midori-san..." rimproverò con tono leggero la ragazza, che fermandosi vicino a lui scoppiò a ridere.

"Mi piace troppo prenderla in giro..."

"Nh... non è un comportamento da signorina..." fece notare il ragazzo,

Ayako si portò le braccia i fianchi sbuffando. Pochi attimi ancora e l'anziana signora Midori raggiunse i due.

"Signorina Ayako, prima o poi mi farete venire un infarto a venirvi dietro!"

"Se siete troppo anziana per correre Midori-san... potreste pure non farlo..." commentò la ragazza con tono divertito.

"Screanzata come vi permettete di darmi della vecchia decrepita... venite qui che ve le suono di santa ragione!" gridò muovendosi minacciosamente verso la ragazza dai lunghi riccioli neri.

"Aiutoooooo!" gridò questa nascondendosi dietro al fratello e trascinandolo in un movimentato tentativo di fuga.

Kaede afferrò la sorella per le braccia serrandola al suo petto...

"Adesso basta! Perché non volete andare con lei?" chiese,

Midori si fermò, e si premurò subito di rispondere al signorino:

"Questa sera la casata dei Ryota indice un ricevimento... e la vostra famiglia vi prenderà parte. Vostro padre ha accettato di partecipare nella speranza che vostra sorella possa fare la conoscenza del figlio dei signori di casa, appena tornato dall'Inghilterra... sembra infatti che il giovane duca sia in età da sposalizio... e cerchi moglie..."

"Oh.." esclamò Kaede, poi fissando la sorella bisbigliò, " fossi in te ... fuggirei a gambe levate...".

Ayako rise e poi seguì il gentile consiglio del fratello, fuggendo ancora una volta verso il palazzo.

"Signorina!" gridò l'anziana Midori riprendendo l'inseguimento.

Kaede sorrise morbidamente osservando la sorella.

"E' davvero straordinario osservare la sua bellezza crescere di giorno in giorno, vero Kaede?" quella domanda distrasse l'attenzione del giovane signorino Rukawa, che voltandosi incontrò gli occhi chiari e calmi del suo caro amico, l'anziano Anzai.

"E' molto bella... ma così ingenua... il suo cuore è puro come le acque di un ruscello..."

"Un tumultuoso ruscello!" scherzò l'anziano uomo avvicinandosi e osservando il lavoro compiuto dal giovane.

Dopo aver osservato con sguardo attento annuì soddisfatto,

"Avete fatto un meraviglioso lavoro Kaede, i campi che state curando stan crescendo rigogliosi... ti ringrazio per tutto il lavoro che compi per me " aggiunse sorridendo.

"E' un piacere... potervi aiutare..."

Anzai sorrise.

"Andatevi a cambiare, o vostro padre vi rimprovererà... dopo venite da me... vi aspetta la vostra lezione...".

Kaede velocemente rientrò in casa. Come una scheggia si ripulì e cambiò. Dopo corse giù per le scale per fuggire via e andare nuovamente alla piccola casa dove l'anziano Anzai lo attendeva.

Il giovane signore, figlio del Duca Rukawa amava molto coltivare i campi e i fiori, e tra le pause del suo studio si dedicava ad aiutare l'anziano saggio che viveva vicino alla loro tenuta. In cambio l'anziano intratteneva il giovane con interessanti lezioni... di filosofia... letteratura... matematica... eccellenti stimoli dell'intelletto e della conoscenza.

"Kaede ma dove andate?" chiese la madre del ragazzo nel vederlo scendere la scale trafelato e frettoloso.

"Dal mastro Anzai madre...devo..." ma non ebbe il tempo di dire altro che la donna lo interruppe.

"Kaede vi ho detto più volte che non mi piace che frequentiate quel vecchio... e poi questa sera voglio che anche voi prendiate parte al ricevimento di Casa Miyagi... sarà presente tutta la nobiltà della contrada!"

"Madre, la mia persona non è affatto interessata ad eventi di tal genere... vi prego lasciate che vada..."

Ad un tratto al fianco della madre apparve la figura di un uomo imponente.

"Kaede..."

Il giovane moro volse il capo incontrando lo sguardo severo del padre.

"Kaede, vi ho detto più volte di non disubbidire a vostra madre... "

"Ma padre .. il mastro Anzai mi aspetta..." insisté il ragazzo.

"Non tollero la vostra insolenza... andate in camera vostra... subito! E questa sera verrete con noi al ricevimento!"

"Ma padre!" lo sguardo severo dell'uomo freddò ogni appello. A Kaede non rimase che ubbidire e tornare nelle sue stanze.

Percorse in fretta le scale, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Si lasciò cadere sul letto sbuffando irritato. Finiva sempre così con sua madre! Finiva sempre così con suo padre... non gli veniva data alcuna possibilità di parola.

Nessuna possibilità di esprimere il proprio pensiero.

A volte si sentiva schiacciato dalla propria famiglia, dalla propria posizione... figlio, nullità...buono a nulla... ecco come lo giudicava il padre.

Ecco come a volte si sentiva, privato di ogni possibilità d'espressione.

La sua famiglia professava da generazioni rigide regole di educazione. Molto legate alla fede religiosa a cui apparteneva.

Questo loro modo di pensare a volte sembrava così soffocante ed antiquato al giovane conte.

La religione spesso uccideva la libertà di pensiero. La giudicava contorta, la censurava.

Ma per quanto avesse provato...

Tante volte si era trovavo a scontrarsi contro le idee dei genitori.

Tante volte aveva subito le irragionevoli censure del loro modo di pensare...

Afferrò il libro voluminoso appoggiato sul suo comodino, e ne sfogliò qualche pagina a vuoto.

Svogliatamente. Senza alcun interesse.

Sbuffando nuovamente si alzò avvicinandosi alla finestra e osservando il vialetto deserto del giardino sul retro della casa, li dove si affacciava la sua stanza.

La casa del Mastro Anzai era oltre quel giardino. E non era la prima volta che fuggiva di nascosto per raggiungerla.

Anche quel pomeriggio l'anziano amico lo stava aspettando... e per nulla al mondo sarebbe voluto mancare a quell'importantissimo appuntamento!

Lanciando il libro sulle coperte del letto afferrò la sua giacca in tessuto scuro, e aprì le ante della sua finestra. Osservo la cornice di quell'apertura di fronte a sé, poi scivolandovi velocemente attraverso individuò le grandi travi che l'incorniciavano e con molta attenzione si aggrappò alle assi in legno.

Facendo forza sulle braccia si calò lungo il davanzale, percorrendolo in discesa. Verso l'unica via di fuga che conosceva..

La sua camera si trovava al primo piano, e la finestra era una convenevole via di uscita quando le convenzionali gli erano precluse!

Ormai mancava poco... pochi metri e avrebbe potuto fuggire dal cancelletto posteriore del giardino senza essere visto... pochi metri... pochi passi... alla sua libertà...

Le sue mani si muovevano sostenendosi alle travi... finché un rumore sordo attirò la sua attenzione... purtroppo troppo tardi per permettergli di aggrapparsi a qualcosa...

La tavola a cui si reggeva si spezzò, lasciandogli percorrere in caduta i pochi metri distanti dal suolo.

"ACCIDENTI!" gridò Kaede atterrando violentemente.

"Ahiiii!" un grido lo distrasse, e poi una strana sensazione di morbido proprio sotto di sé. Alzando il capo il giovane moro notò di essere precipitato su qualcosa... o meglio qualcuno.

"Mi fareste il favore di togliere il vostro sedere dalla mia schiena!" sbraitò il morbido cuscino agitandosi. Kaede si alzò a fatica, trovandosi di fronte un ragazzo ... capelli castani, appena lunghi e scomposti. Occhi verdi e brillanti. Figura slanciata e magra. Quasi imponente.

"Ma chi sei tu? Che ci fate qui?" chiese il giovane Rukawa.

"Voi chi siete..e cosa ci fai qui?" rispose il giovane dai capelli a punta irritato,

"Ho chiesto prima io!" controbatté Kaede togliendosi di dosso le tracce di terra dai pantaloni.

"Il caso voglia che io sia il giardiniere di questa casa!"

"Ah"

"E voi invece? Chi siete un ladro? Un furfante?"

"Voglia il caso che io sia il figlio del conte... Kaede Rukawa" ribatté seccato il moro.

"Ah" fu la risposta sorpresa dell'altro giovane, "scusatemi signore..."

Kaede fissò il moro.

"Il vostro nome? Non vi ho mai visto in casa mia..."

"Oggi è il mio primo giorno signore... il mio nome è Akira Sendoh..."

"Akira... vi siete fatto male?"

"Oh beh signore.. stavo sicuramente meglio prima..." disse toccandosi il collo dolorante, "sapete non capita tutti i giorni che qualcuno mi precipiti addosso... è usanza dei signori di questa casa uscire dalle finestre?" chiese poi sorridendo.

"Nh" commentò Rukawa irritato con in sottofondo la flebile risata dell'altro giovane. Ad un tratto i due udirono un rumore. Il giovane conte riconobbe la voce del capo della servitù, Yoehi Mito. Fissò il giardiniere facendogli segno di tacere,

"Voi non mi avete mai visto... vero?" chiese poi.

"Certamente no signore..." si lasciò sfuggire Akira accennando un mezzo sorriso mentre Kaede oltrepassava velocemente il recinto.

Il giovane dagli occhi verdi sorrise e mentre con un colpo di zappa scostava una zolla di terreno arido fece spallucce.

"Che tipo strano..." si disse iniziando nuovamente a fischiettare.

"Signorina Ayako siete pronta?" chiese l'anziana governante entrando nella camera della contessina.

"Si.." rispose la ragazza aggiustando i nastri del suo abito.

Uscita dalla porta la ragazza intravide il giovane Kaede avanzare verso di lei.

"Fratello..." lo chiamò osservandolo incantata.

Il giovane moro si avvicinò offrendole il braccio.

Il suo corpo dolcemente fasciato da un abito scuro ed elegante stregava al primo sguardo. Pure la contessina sembrava sorpresa.

Da anni la bellezza del fratello era cresciuta a dismisura, ma non poteva mai abituarsi a quei lineamenti così perfetti e a quegli occhi blu così tersi e profondi da far invidia alla tela di un artista.

La ragazza si appoggiò al suo cavaliere e insieme si diressero al piano inferiore.

La carrozza attendeva nell'ampio spiazzale i due giovani. E poco dopo partì alla volta della loro destinazione.

Il palazzo dei Miyagi era in realtà un grande antico castello.

In occasione del ricevimento la grande costruzione era stata addobbata in ogni dove di fiori e luci.

Kaede si diresse all'ingresso della sala osservandosi intorno.

La sorella al suo fianco gli faceva compagnia.

"Chissà come sarà questo Ryota! Magari un principe alto e bellissimo.." fantasticava la ragazza, sotto lo sguardo divertito del fratello.

"E' un uomo sorella, come volete che sia..."

"Oh ma non saprei...questa sera la sala è così piena di giovani stupendi!"

Kaede si guardò intorno imperturbabile.

"Avete un ampia scelta sorella questa sera... l'unico rischio che temo corriate è che entro la fine della serata tutti gli uomini presenti siano innamorati di voi... altrimenti non saprei proprio come giudicare la bellezza..."

"O gli uomini..." aggiunse la ragazza sorridendo.

"Oh no.. gli uomini son facili da giudicare..." rispose il giovane conte strizzandole un occhio.

"Mi rende felice fratello sentire queste parole di lauta considerazione per voi stesso e la vostra razza..."

"Sciocchezze..." rispose il giovane bagnandosi le labbra con un bicchiere di dolce vino.

"Fratello un giorno quando qualche donzella vi ruberà il cuore sarete costretto a smettere di deridere i vostri giovani coetanei ... e darvi da fare..."

Il ragazzo non rispose, si dedicò ad osservare le varie coppie che danzavano lungo la grande sala addobbata di luci e fiori.

"Contessa quale gioia vedervi qui.." la padrona di casa Miyagi accolse calorosamente la moglie del Conte Rukawa.

"Trovo sia meraviglioso tutto questo sfarzo... semplicemente meraviglioso e di buon gusto..." commentò la donna guardandosi in giro.

"Mi onorate con le vostre parole..." rispose l'altra proferendo un inchino di gratitudine.

"Mi hanno detto che vostra figlia Ayako è cresciuta, in bellezza e fattezze... ci piacerebbe molto se Ryota la prendesse in considerazione..."

"Sarebbe un onore per noi..." rispose sorridendo ampiamente soddisfatta la contessa dagli occhi blu, voltandosi a fissare i figli che lentamente passeggiavano per la sala.

I balli della serata si alternavano velocemente.

Molte coppie danzavano volteggiando con grazia.

"Fratello non ballate?" chiese improvvisamente Ayako.

"No, se posso farne a meno..." rispose il moro.

"Siete sempre il solito..." commentò la ragazza, subito distratta però dalla voce del padre.

"Ayako..." la richiamò, avvicinandosi con al seguito la moglie e altre tre persone, "Conte Ryota vorrei presentarvi mia figlia Ayako..."

I due si fissarono un attimo, e subito dopo si inchinarono in forma di cortesia.

Il conte Ryota si avvicinò esibendosi in un galante baciamano.

"E questo è mio figlio Kaede..."

"Molto onorato signore" si inchinò il Conte Ryota.

"L'onore è tutto mio" rispose il giovane Rukawa con estrema cortesia.

"Conte, vostra madre ci ha raccontato dei vostri studi in Inghilterra..." esordì la contessa Rukawa,

"Si contessa, ho appena ultimato i miei studi, e sono tornato per rilevare l'attività di famiglia e permettere al mio amato padre di prendersi il dovuto riposo" tutti risero,

"Oh figliolo non sono poi così vecchio.." scherzò l'anziano conte Miyagi,

"Nobili intenzioni mio signore.." cinguettò la Contessa Rukawa, " che giovane generoso ... non trovate Ayako?"

La contessina annuì senza dire altro.

Ad un tratto un giovane si avvicinò al gruppo di persone.

La sua figura attrasse subito l'attenzione di tutti... infatti una spiccata capigliatura rossa ornava il volto dorato e fortemente delineato. Occhi scuri e profondi rilucevano come il riflesso della luna sullo specchio di un quieto lago.

"Ryota avete intenzione di unirvi al balli... o no?" una voce allegra e squillante uscì dalle sue labbra.

Il giovane conte si girò, facendo segno all'amico di avvicinarsi.

"Signori voglio presentarvi Ser Hanamichi della Casata dei Sakuragi" le sue parole furono seguite da un regale inchino dal giovane dai capelli color del tramonto.

"Ser Sakuragi, deduco dal vostro titolo che siete parente della Regina..."commentò l'austero padre di Kaede.

"Mia zia, Conte. Sono un discendente della sua casata, e generosamente investito a cavaliere" chiarì il ragazzo dagli occhi di miele.

Kaede si voltò a fissarlo, ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo curioso ed acceso.

"Signori non so voi, ma finite le presentazioni io gradirei riprendere le danze..." sorrise Ayako.

"Ayako, vorreste concedermi il prossimo ballo?" chiese Ryota offrendole la mano.

"Certamente..." rispose la ragazza poggiando la sua sul palmo aperto del giovane. I due si diressero al centro della sala, perdendosi tra le decine di coppie che occupavano la pista da ballo.

Le musiche si susseguivano a note leggere mentre donzelle ed accompagnatori volteggiavano nei passi dei più conosciuti balli.

Ser Sakuragi sorseggiava il suo punch osservando l'amico volteggiare tra la folla al fianco della contessina Rukawa.

Ad un tratto i suoi occhi scuri furono attratti dalla figura immobile del giovane Kaede, che silenziosamente fissava la sorella. Sicuramente il giovane più bello che avesse mai potuto osservare. I suoi tratti mascolini erano così perfetti da attirare le invidie di chiunque.

"Non ballate conte?" chiese il rossino fissandolo dalla coda dell'occhio.

"Non amo particolarmente danzare" fu la sua risposta, breve ma esauriente.

"Capito" sussurrò in risposta il giovane allontanandosi poi verso i gruppi di ballo.

Il rossino approfittò della gioiosa compagnia delle dame per alternarsi in balli di gruppo veloci ed allegri.

Ryota si riunì a lui sul terrazzo qualche tempo dopo a riprender fiato.

"Vedo che avete trovato compagnia..." esordì il moretto,

"Non più di voi, danzate da tutta una sera con il fiore più splendente della festa..."

"Oh... è una creatura splendida... ho visto che invece voi avete avuto l'onore di conversare con il fratello...altra splendida creatura, non trovate?" scherzò il giovane,

"Per carità..." commentò il rossino ridendo, "... diciamo che lui, al paragone con la sorella, è appena passabile... non abbastanza da allettarmi con i suoi 'sorrisi' " concluse.

Ryota rise apprezzando il suo doppiosenso.

"Torniamo alla sala... la vostra bellissima compagna di ballo vi starà cercando... non preoccupatevi per me, ho già trovato lieta distrazione..." disse ancora Hanamichi.

I due brindarono dirigendosi nuovamente alla sala, ignari della presenza appena dietro l'angolo del grande balcone di due ombre. Quelle di Kaede e Ayako.

Appena furono lontani la ragazza fissò il fratello divertita.

"Avete fatto colpo con la vostra loquacità..."

"Hn"

"Oh, non abbattetevi, sarebbe stato peggio se gli foste piaciuto... avreste dovuto rivolgergli la parola!" scherzò beccandosi uno sguardo di disapprovazione del moro.

"Meglio così... ho sempre sostenuto che il denaro non soppesa al cervello..."

Ayako rise divertita, mentre entrambi rientravano nella sala.

Kaede si riappropriò della propria postazione in attesa della sorella, che prese parte ai movimentati ritmi suonati dall'orchestra.

Al termine dell'ultimo ballo la giovane Rukawa raggiunse il fratello seguito da Ryota.

In pochi attimi giunse anche la madre e Ser Sakuragi.

"Vi ringrazio dello splendido ballo contessina, non mi son mai divertito così..." sussurrò il giovane sorridendo felice.

"Oh mia figlia Ayako è un eccellente ballerina... " esordì la contessa Rukawa.

"Indubbiamente Contessa..." concordò il giovane Miyagi, "anche la vostra compagna Haruko è davvero una ragazza molto simpatica..."

"Verissimo" concordò Ayako,

"Oh la giovane Contessina Akagi, quella ragazza è abbastanza carina, ma poco aggraziata..."

"Mamma!" sussurrò Ayako imbarazzata dall'intervento della donna.

"Ayako è così aggraziata..." lo sguardo del giovane Hanamichi mentre fissava la donna parlare sembrava quasi divertito, "alcuni anni fa un giovane aristocratico si invaghì di lei, a tal punto che pensavamo tutti l'avrebbe chiesta in sposa...ed invece le dedicò solo dei versi..." la donna sembrò affranta dal suo racconto, si rinfrescò con l'aria del suo ventaglio, prontamente interrotta da Kaede.

"Purtroppo i versi furono così scarni... che l'amore si spense... dimostrazione di quanto la poesia possa scacciare l'amore..."

Hanamichi fissò intensamente il giovane,

"Mi è stato insegnato conte, che la poesia è fonte dell'amore eterno..." commentò con voce interessata,

"Se è vero amore, Ser... se è una patetica inclinazione lo uccide...scadendo nel mediocre..."

"Le vostre teorie sono audacemente argomentate, cosa consigliate dunque per alimentare la passione?" insisté il giovane cavaliere dagli occhi di miele, con intenzione ben intuibile di far smascherare il proprio interlocutore.

Kaede lo fissò sottecchi, rispondendogli con sicurezza, e forse un po' di arroganza.

"Certamente la danza, Ser, anche se il cavaliere è appena passabile..."

La diretta frecciatina colpì impietosa.

La voce profonda e decisa del Conte Rukawa sembrava aver colto nel segno.

Sakuragi sorseggiò il suo bicchiere impassibile, mentre le danze incominciavano nuovamente a riempire la sala di suoni. I suoi occhi fissi in quelli blu ghiaccio del giovane conte, che pochi istanti dopo si voltò allontanandosi sotto lo sguardo divertito di Ayako, e quello sorpreso della madre.

"Come ti sei permesso!" la voce pensante del Conte Rukawa precedette la sua mano, altrettanto impietosa, prima che essa colpisse il volto di Kaede. L'uomo era furioso per il comportamento del figlio. Aveva sfoderato il proprio orgoglio, deridendo un parente della famiglia reale.

"Ti sei permesso di prendere in giro un parente della regina! Lo sai che se volesse potrebbe toglierci tutto... e solo per il tuo stupido orgoglio!"

Kaede non abbassò lo sguardo. Fissò il padre deciso e risoluto.

Un nuovo schiaffo lo colpì, costringendolo a piegare il capo di lato. Il suo sguardo si posò sulla figura della sorella che veniva trascinata al piano superiore dalla madre. Ayako lo fissava spaventata.

Kaede la fissò, avvertendo i suoi sentimenti.

Ai suoi genitori non andava mai bene nulla di quello che faceva.

Ma Ayako era diversa. Lei era sua sorella. Gli voleva bene.

Lo comprendeva.

Lo sosteneva nelle sue idee.

Lo ammirava, come lui ammirava lei. Era un rapporto unico, costruito in tanti anni di vita insieme. Un rapporto che il padre e la madre potevano solo invidiare.

E che nessuno avrebbe potuto spezzare o rubare.

Ed adesso che Kaede subiva l'ennesima punizione dal padre... il sostegno di quello sguardo caldo e dolce bastava a fargli forza...

Bastava a sopportare gli schiaffi del padre.

Bastava a sopportare il forte dolore al volto che avvertiva mentre il padre continuava a colpirlo con la sua mano grande e quell'anello pesante e duro che impietosamente incastonato tra quelle dita lo feriva.

"Domani andrete a scusarvi con Ser Sakuragi" ordinò il padre.

"No" rispose il moro, con tono irremovibile. Uno schiaffo lo raggiunse ancora stordendolo.

"Quello che io ordino deve essere fatto. Non voglio discussioni!"

"Non chiederò mai scusa a quel pallone gonfiato! Andateci voi se è vostro interesse!" rispose a tono, girandosi per allontanarsi.

"Kaede!"

Il suono del suo nome lo raggiunse insieme alla mano forte dell'uomo che lo teneva fermo. Kaede controbatté, liberandosi e correndo via.

Uscì fuori dal palazzo. Dentro solo l'ansia di allontanarsi da quel posto soffocante.

Corse a perdifiato lungo il sentiero scuro. Corse. Finché esausto non vide un sasso e vi inciampò cadendo per terra. Respirava a malapena.

Sentiva caldo. Terribilmente caldo. Il viso stordito. Le mani tremanti.

Aveva le vertigini, e le immagini giravano furiosamente intorno a sé.

Si toccò gli abiti, notando il tessuto bagnato.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo...

...pioveva...

Avvertiva le gocce fredde bagnargli il viso, gli abiti... le mani...

Aveva freddo.

"Ehy!"

Gli sembrò il pallido richiamo della pioggia... un sussurro nella notte silenziosa, interrotta dal cadere leggero di tante piccole e lucenti gocce d'acqua.

Poi... avvertì una strana sensazione di calore sulle spalle, e poi di nuovo una voce.

"Cosa ci fate qui con questo tempo?"

Ci volle qualche attimo per capire. Per mettere a fuoco il tono, le sfumature... i lineamenti del viso vicino al suo.

Akira.

Il ragazzo che aveva incontrato quel pomeriggio nel suo giardino.

Il giovane lo fissava.

I suoi occhi chiari esprimevano stupore fissando il grosso livido che gli macchiava la guancia bianca, e il taglio vistoso sul labbro. La camicia macchiata di sangue.

"Conte, cosa vi è successo?"

Quella domanda sembrò perdersi nel vuoto. Kaede sembrava assente, perso nei suoi pensieri.

"Venite forza!" disse il giardiniere tentando di far leva sulle braccia e di aiutarlo ad rialzarsi. Ma Kaede non accennava a muoversi, né ad aiutarlo nel suo intento.

"Volete rimanere qui a farvi venire un accidenti?"

Provò nuovamente a tirarlo su

"Forza alzatevi!" esclamò ancora riuscendo finalmente.

"Ce la fate a camminare?"

Kaede annuì, senza dir nulla. Insieme si diressero lungo il sentiero di terra battuta.

Il fango macchiava le loro vesti, e penetrava umido fino alle ossa, provocando un lungo e fastidioso brivido lungo la schiena.

Quella zona era tipicamente molto fredda in inverno. Le terre friabili raccoglievano grandi quantità di acqua nel periodo invernale, ed erano praticamente incoltivabili a causa della loro cedevolezza.

Gli inverni erano rigidi, le estati miti, ma mai troppo calde.

Gli alberi sembravano impassibili spettatori di un teatro cupo e freddo.

Akira scosse il capo liberandosi dall'acqua che gli bagnava i capelli.

'Maledetta nebbia' pensò,voltandosi poi a fissare il suo accompagnatore, che impassibile camminava dietro di lui.

Il moro sembrava perso nei propri pensieri.

Le ferite ben visibili sul suo viso sanguinavano ancora. Dovevano fargli parecchio male.

Una piccola casa apparve di fronte a loro. Piccola e fatiscente.

Akira camminò fino all'entrata poi girando una robusta maniglia aprì la porta.

"Venite..." sussurrò entrando e facendo strada. Kaede rimase sulla soglia, attirando così l'attenzione del giovane.

"Venite su... mica vi mangio..." sorrise avanzando e sfiorandogli il braccio. Il giovane entrò.

Il conte Rukawa si guardò intorno, la stanza era piccola, ed arredata molto semplicemente. Un piccolo mobile nell'angolo a destra, una piccola stufa a sinistra. Poche pentole riposte in un angolo. Ed infondo alla camera un letto. Semplice. Modesto.

"Non è certamente la gentile grazia a cui siete abituato... ma con questo maltempo non potete tornare al palazzo.. appena spiove..."

"Va bene..." sussurrò l'altro interrompendolo,

"Venite..." lo richiamò Akira, "sedetevi qui e lasciate che veda queste ferite..." Kaede si avvicinò, sedendosi su uno sgabello in legno vecchio e fragile. Il giovane giardiniere lo fissò, contemplandone i folti capelli neri... scuri come la notte... e morbidi come seta...

Erano lunghi, lisci... stranamente disciplinati... a causa della pioggia si appiccicavano sulla fronte e sul collo.

I suoi occhi scivolarono sul viso... chiaro tanto da sembrare ceruleo.

E lì, appena sotto la gota una macchia rossastra, con sfumature blu.

Frugò nel piccolo mobiletto, estraendo una scura ampolla. Bagnò un panno con il contenuto..

Medicamenti a base di erbe.

Quella pelle bianca era così fredda al tocco delle sue mani. Quasi gelida.

Le sue dita percorsero lentamente i lividi, scivolando sul labbro.

"Vi hanno colpito con molta violenza..." fu l'evidente costatazione del giovane dagli occhi verdi.

"Sono caduto..." rispose debolmente l'altro. Akira sorrise, e i suoi occhi sembrarono espandersi in mille stelle.

"Il vostro cavallo vi ha forse sbalzato dalla sella signore?"

"Nh" .

E poi il silenzio. Interrotto solo dal rumore dell'acqua che bolliva in una vecchia casseruola posta sulla stufa.

Pochi attimi dopo due tazze di the fumante poggiavano sul tavolo.

Kaede fissò il bruno intruglio contenuto nella sua tazza con curiosità.

"Potete berlo... sono povero, ma posso ancora permettermi un buon the da offrire ad un ospite importante..."

Kaede sembrò colpito da quelle parole.

"Non volevo offendervi..."

Lo sguardo di Akira sembrò addolcirsi.

"Vi credo..." sussurrò sedendosi vicino a lui.

Lo scoppiettio della vecchia stufa risuonava nella stanza.

Kaede silenziosamente fissava la luce rossastra all'interno di essa, quasi incantato.

Una piccola candela illuminava la stanza.

"Vi sentite meglio?"

La voce del giovane dagli occhi verdi sembrò farlo trasalire. Fissò la sua figura mentre si spogliava degli abiti fradici che indossava. Era appena un ragazzo...

"Akira, quanti anni avete?"

"Venticinque"

"Vivete già da solo?"

"Mia madre è venuta a mancare quando ero molto piccolo, e mio padre non era molto tagliato per fare il padre..." sorrise il ragazzo parlando con semplicità ma con una sfumatura leggermente amara nella voce.

"E' morto anche lui?"

Akira scosse il capo chiudendo la sua camicia e sedendosi nuovamente.

"Lui vive ancora, ma non lo vedo da anni..."

Kaede lo fissò curioso, ed il ragazzo di fronte lui continuò,

"Sapete, le prime volte che mi picchiò... anche io dicevo alle persone di essere caduto..." il conte sussultò. Il giardiniere fece spallucce,

"All'inizio la gente ci credeva... poi con il tempo tutti capirono... e non serviva mentire... la gente non chiedeva più... non vedeva più..."

"Io..."

"Non vergognatevi di quello che vi succede..."

"Lui è fatto così..." sussurrò il giovane Rukawa. Akira annuì. Comprensivo.

Anche lui aveva passato una situazione difficile. Dopo la morte della madre era stato tutto complicato. I suoi fratelli erano cresciuti, sposandosi e abbandonando la propria casa natale. Con il tempo aveva dovuto imparare a convivere da solo con il pesante modo di pensare del padre. Delle sue insoddisfazioni, delle sue manie. Della sua violenza, spesso ingiustificata.

Aveva sopportato per anni, poi un giorno dopo aver creduto che fosse l'ultimo aveva deciso.

Deciso di fuggire. Di affrontare la vita da solo.

Infondo tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare sarebbe stato sopportabile, dopo quello che aveva dovuto subire per anni e anni.

Fuggì in una notte qualunque.

Senza meta, senza nulla.

Pochi abiti in una sacca, e tanta speranza dentro.

E da allora il suo viaggio non lo aveva mai ricondotto sui suoi passi.

"Non vi sentite mai solo?" la domanda di Kaede sembrò sorprenderlo.

"Ogni tanto..." rispose senza esitazione, "sapete la solitudine uccide chi non sa conviverci... io e questa splendida donna siamo amici ormai..."

Le labbra del giovane conte sembrarono piegarsi in un sorriso, mentre Akira fissava fuori dalla finestra.

"La pioggia sta smettendo di cadere..."

Kaede rifletté un attimo, poi si alzò.

"Devo tornare a palazzo... o mio padre diventerà furioso..."

"Non volete rimanere?"

Kaede scosse il capo. Poggiò la piccola tazza sul tavolo.

"Devo tornare..." si avvicinò al moro, chiudendosi la camicia come meglio poteva. Akira lo fissò, poi allungando la mano prese da sopra una sedia una camicia in lana. La porse al suo ospite.

"Non è molto ma vi terrà caldo... l'ho fatta io..."

"Ma... non pos.."

"Me la restituirete ..." sorrise il giovane. L'altro annuì.

"Si... grazie... di tutto... il the era molto buono"

"Eh lo so... sono molto bravo a preparare il the" sorrise il giovane con espressione allegra strizzandogli un occhio.

Un attimo dopo e Kaede avvertì le mani grandi di Akira incorniciargli il viso. Gli scostò i capelli ancora umidi dalla fronte, "abbiate cura di voi...".

I due si fissarono, poi il giovane conte scivolò fuori dalla fatiscente costruzione, e si diresse a palazzo.

Nel cuore una sensazione di morbido benessere, che faceva accelerare i battiti... e tanta confusione...


	2. Chapter 2

_Volevo ringraziare per tutti i commenti, anche quelli privati arrivati alla mia email. Grazie per a critica obiettiva e per le note di aspettativa che tutte i avete espresso... non temete agosto mi vedrà più libera di scrivere, quindi aspettatevi aggiornamenti abbastanza veloci ^^_

_I diritti di Slam Dunk sono del maestro T. Inoue e chi di diritto. Questa storia non è scritta a fini di lucro. _

_La storia è una AU, piazzata in una fascia temporale non definita (anche se piazzarla in un fine medioevo inglese potrebbe andare bene)._

_I personaggi potrebbero essere O.O.C. In alcune parti. (Non dite che non vi ho avvertito ! ^^ )._

_Una cosa è sicura che l'ho capita: non sono proprio fatta per scrivere SenRu! HanaRu Only RuleZ! W le HanaRu!_

_**True Blue**_

_**di **_

_**`ShaKa`**_

_**Capitolo 2**_

Il sole filtrava già dalle pesanti tende quando Kaede aprì gli occhi, rendendosi conto che fosse già giorno.

Si rigirò tra le lenzuola scoprendosi e stiracchiandosi come un elegante gatto.

Il tepore delle coperte era così piacevole e rilassante...

Sentiva le palpebre così pesanti...

Socchiuse gli occhi, rivivendo a tratti gli avvenimenti della notte precedente...

... il ballo... la conversazione con Ser Sakuragi...

... le percosse del padre... l'incontro con Akira...

Akira...

Aveva avvertito una sensazione di benessere in presenza di quel giovane ragazzo.

Lo incuriosiva.

Ed in un certo senso provava ammirazione per lui... vivere da solo ad appena venticinque anni...

Si tirò a sedere tra le lenzuola e poggiando i piedi nudi per terra scese dal letto.

Fu distratto da strani rumori provenivano dal giardino.

Con passo felpato si accostò dietro le tende, ammirando il gruppo di giardinieri lavorare sulle terre che costeggiavano il palazzo.

Quasi automaticamente il suo sguardo cercò la figura di Akira, e la trovò poco più in là, nell'intento di seminare dei fiori.

In ginocchio vicino al selciato...

Sbadigliò allontanandosi dalla finestra e iniziando a vestirsi.

Quando entrò nell'ampia sala da pranzo il suo sguardo incontrò la figura della sorella e della madre intente a consumare la colazione.

"Buon giorno Kaede" sussurrò la contessa, fissandolo un instante.

"'rno"

La sua voce basse fu appena udibile.

Prese posto al tavolo, e in qualche minuto consumò brevemente il suo pasto.

Non chiese perché il padre fosse assente dal tavolo.

Non chiese perché nessuno accennasse a ciò che era successo la sera prima. Non chiese nulla.

Come sempre.

Ad un tratto la donna di servizio entrò.

"Signora una lettera della contessa Miyagi"

"Oh" esclamò con stupore la donna aprendo la busta beige che le venne consegnata, "Invitano Ayako a trascorrere il pomeriggio presso di loro... un invito della contessa in persona!" aggiunse poi la donna con entusiasmo, "eccellente!"

"Madre.."

"Darò ordine di preparare la carrozza, partirai prima di pranzo... è buona educazione la puntualità..." disse la donna alzandosi e recandosi nella stanze vicine a dare i comandi per l'occasione.

"Credo mi toccherà andare" sorrise Ayako fissando il fratello.

"Nh" rispose questi. La ragazza fissò il volto del fratello, posando lo sguardo sul profondo taglio che segnava le sue labbra,

"Stai bene Kaede?"

A quelle parole gli occhi blu del fratello si alzarono incrociando quelli scuri della ragazza. Sorpreso.

"Si..." un breve sussurro.

La contessina si alzò sedendosi al fianco del fratello.

Sorrise, incapace di trovare le parole giuste.

Kaede sembrava impassibile. Come sempre, ma lei avvertiva la sua profonda infelicità.

"Papà è così... purtroppo sai come vanno le cose..."

"Nh"

"Sei una persona forte!" sussurrò depositandogli a sorpresa un bacio sulla guancia, "prima o poi le cose cambieranno vedrai..."

A quella parole seguì un silenzio colmo di significati.

Poi Kaede carezzandole i capelli chiese:

"Vi piace davvero quel nanerottolo?"

Ayako impiegò un attimo a ricollegare la domanda del fratello poi rise di cuore,

"Sempre diretto alla meta tu... eh?" borbottò, " E' molto gentile..." aggiunse poi,

"E ricco..."aggiunse il moro, Ayako appoggiò la sua mano su quella nivea vicino a sé.

"Ti prometto che se non mi piace non lo sposerò... non ho intenzione di fare un favore ai nostri genitori"

"Conoscendoti non avevo dubbi..." sussurrò lui dagli occhi blu.

"Prima o poi toccherà anche a te..." sorrise lei, "non immagino la povera disperata che ti prenderà in marito!"

"Nh"

Ayako rise di nuovo.

"Preparati, tra poco andiamo in chiesa..." disse infine la ragazza, "dopo partirò per andare a villa Miyagi".

Mentre il predicatore recitava il sermone, Ayako fissava divertito il fratello. Dormiva pressoché dall'inizio della funzione. Aveva provato più volte a svegliarlo a suon di gomitate, ma era stato inutile. Sbuffò divertita.

Kaede era incorreggibile, ogni occasione era buona per dormire!

Al ritorno a casa la contessina partì alla volta di Villa Miyagi.

Kaede osservò la carrozza allontanarsi, poi rivolse lo sguardo al suo fianco. Il giardino.

Ne approfittò per fare una passeggiata.

Sbadigliò vistosamente, mentre cercava un posto ideale per schiacciare un sonnellino lontano da occhi indiscreti. Girando l'angolo improvvisamente intravide la figura di Akira.

Si fermò fissando le sue spalle, mentre in ginocchio era intento a innestare delle piccole piante.

Indeciso se allontanarsi o rimanere palesando la propria presenza non si mosse... poi...

... mentre la prima opzione stava per essere scelta, improvvisamente il giovane dagli occhi verdi si girò.

Dopo un breve fissarsi,

"Salve" lo salutò sorridendo vistosamente,

"Nh"

"Noto che oggi siete di molte parole..." ironizzò Akira mentre continuava il suo lavoro. Un breve silenzio, poi:

"Come va il labbro?" pose quella domanda senza voltarsi, con noncuranza.

"Bene" disse il moretto sedendosi ai piedi di una grossa quercia e sperando che le domande fossero finite.

Per qualche minuto infatti nessuno dei due parlò.

Kaede fissava le spalle del giovane di fronte a sé.

Lo fissava e pensava.

Pensava a quello che era successo la sera prima.

Pensava alle parole...

Pensava alla carezza che il giovane giardiniere aveva regalato al suo volto.

Una carezza quasi equivoca... carica di dolcezza come non ne aveva mai sentita...

Non era mai stato abituato alle gentilezze lui.

Tanto meno alla dolcezza. Tanto diversa da quella innocente e pura della sorella.

E quella che gli era stata offerta non aveva saputo rifiutarla.

Non ci aveva nemmeno provato in verità... forse a causa della opprimente necessità di conforto che aveva avvertito in quel momento.

Proprio lui, che si ostinava a non aver bisogno di niente e nessuno... aveva istintivamente sentito che poteva lasciarsi andare...

Che poteva fidarsi...

Forse erano stati i gentili modi di Akira a convincerlo.

Forse le sue parole... così leggere e fluide...

Forse solo la profonda frustrazione che aveva avvertito in sé.

Dopo essere tornato al palazzo, la sera prima, si era amaramente pentito di aver mostrato la sua debolezza. Si era dato mentalmente dell'idiota.

Amaramente pentito di aver dimenticato il proprio orgoglio.

Il suo essere uomo.

Adesso mentre fissava Akira però, riscopriva dentro sé le stesse necessità di quella precedente sera.

Era come se la presenza di quegli occhi verdi sapessero regalargli calma e serenità.

Nemmeno lui sapeva perché..

Perché provava quelle sensazioni...

Perché avvertiva confusione dentro sé...

Sapeva solo che il coraggio di allontanarsi ed andare via non c'era più.

Forse non c'era proprio mai stato.

"Dormite?"

Quella domanda lo fece sussultare. La figura altissima del giovane giardiniere lo fissava in piedi.

"Io avrei finito... per oggi torno a casa... volete venire con me?"

"Nh?"

Akira finì di raccogliere i suoi attrezzi.

"Vi ho chiesto di farmi compagnia... se vi va..." precisò, per poi muoversi verso il capannone, ove ripose ogni cosa. Kaede istintivamente si mosse seguendolo.

Poco più di mezzora dopo i due camminavano sui sentieri, diretti alla piccola casa in mezzo ai boschi.

Arrivati, Akira entrò posando le sue vesti da lavoro all'interno, poi si dedicò a dei piccoli lavori di ristrutturazione della casa.

Kaede si guardava intorno. Osservando il posto, così come non aveva potuto la notte precedente.

"Quando sono arrivato qualche giorno fa sembrava anche peggio..." disse ad un tratto Akira, notando il suo guardarsi intorno.

"Come?" Kaede sembrò non capire.

"Mi riferivo alla casa... "

"Nh"

Il giovane si mosse, rientrando in casa. Il rumore gli dava fastidio... e il silenzio della grande stanza in penombra sembrava più invitante di mille colpi di martello...

Sedette sul letto, ascoltando i rumori provenire dall'esterno... accarezzò con la mano la pesante coperta, in lana... il suo calore gli ricordava quello della camicia che la notte precedente lo aveva riscaldato sotto la pioggerellina notturna che bagnava il sentiero del ritorno a casa...

Era un calore piacevole...

Sembrava donargli serenità... intrisa di un profumo particolare... un profumo leggero.. mascolino...

Quando qualche tempo dopo Akira rientrò intravide quasi subito la figura del giovane conte sdraiata sul suo letto, nel piccolo angolo.

Sorrise. Ecco perché non era più uscito!

Il giovane dagli occhi verdi decise di cambiarsi... dopo avrebbe svegliato il suo ospite.

Vagò per la stanza seminudo. Dopo essersi ripulito con dell'acqua portata quella mattina dal fiume, si voltò con intenzione di accendere il fuoco. Ma l'unico fuoco che vide, fu quello di due occhi blu, svegli e vigili... fissi su di lui.

"Vi siete svegliato..." constatò il giardiniere.

Il moretto si sedette sulle coltri di lana, e senza dire altro sbadigliò vistosamente, strappando un sorriso divertito al padrone di casa.

"Vi va di rimanere a cena?" chiese poi, trovando come risposta un debole annuire.

Il giovane Rukawa rimase oltre il tramonto, a godere la piacevole compagnia del compagno.

Il suo ciarlare.

Infondo ascoltare gli era sempre piaciuto.

Parlare era una dote che gli era sempre mancata. Su questo non vi erano dubbi.

Ma ascoltare era diverso.

Forse era più facile.

"Siete sposato?" chiese improvvisamente. Akira rise, divertito,

"No, nessuna donna starebbe mai con un poveraccio come me..." ironizzò, " e voi avete qualche dolce donzella ad attendervi?"

"No"

'Odio le donne' avrebbe voluto dire Kaede, ma si trattenne, frenato da uno strano senso di timidezza.

"Mi son innamorato... alcune volte... ma non è mai finita bene..." aggiunse Akira, quasi sovrappensiero.

Gli occhi blu del conte sembrarono incupirsi a quelle parole...

Poco più tardi si ritrovarono al tavolo a cenare insieme.

Zuppa di patate.

Kaede fissò il piatto, muovendo il cucchiaio dentro.

Poi assaggiò il chiaro intruglio.

"Buono.." sussurrò, il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi sorrise.

Consumarono velocemente il pasto. Senza parlare.

Quando finirono Kaede si alzò, prendendo in mano il proprio piatto. Akira si avvicinò, e mettendo la propria mano su quella del giovane,

"Lasciate... faccio io..." disse.

Kaede lasciò la prese sulla stoviglia, e fissò la mano del giovane sulla sua.

Questi la ritrasse quasi imbarazzato.

In pochi attimi le scodelle furono inserite in una catinella piena d'acqua.

"Domani mattina andrò a lavarli al fiume, insieme al resto.."

Ancora un tempo indefinito scandì i minuti e le ore trascorse insieme... finché Kaede fissando il buio aldilà della finestra sussurrò

"Devo andare..."

"E' già tardi..." constatò Akira annuendo.

Lo accompagnò alla porta.

Rimasero sulla soglia alcuni attimi,

"Grazie per la compagnia..." sussurrò.

Kaede non rispose, poi voltandosi scese velocemente il sentiero scomparendo attraverso il sentiero verde.

Più tardi nella propria camera Kaede si dedicava alla lettura di un libro. La penombra nella stanza veniva spezzata dalla luce della piccola candela sul mobiletto vicino al letto.

Un lieve bussare alla sua porta lo distrasse.

Qualche attimo dopo la figura della contessina Ayako apparve sulla porta.

"Siete ancora sveglio?"

"Nh"

"Sono appena tornata... volevo darti la buona notte..." sorrise la ragazza avvicinandosi.

Un bacio fu regalato a quella bianca guancia, poi la giovane dai lunghi capelli castani sorrise dirigendosi alla porta.

"Kaede... stai bene?"

Quella domanda lo sorprese,

"?.."

"Non so sembri strano..."

Il moro la fissò interrogativo facendo spallucce.

La ragazza non aggiunse altro. Uscì chiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle.

Kaede appoggiò il suo libro sul mobile, poi spense con un soffio la luce calda della candela. Sospirò.

Non aveva capito a cosa alludesse la sorella. Ma sapeva che lei lo conosceva più di chiunque...

'Sembri strano...'

Si rigirò sul cuscino. Doveva smetterla di pensare.

Domani mattina doveva recarsi dal signor Anzai presto, per concludere il lavoro nei suoi campi.

Quindi era inutile perdere sonno arrovellandosi con i pensieri!

Il sonno giunse poco dopo a rapirlo...

Le luci dell'alba rischiaravano già i campi e l'imponente casa dei Rukawa.

Poggiando il piede su una trave Kaede malediceva la madre e la sua maledetta lingua. Per colpa sua adesso il padre gli proibiva incondizionatamente di recarsi da Mastro Anzai.

Ma lui non poteva mancare al suo importante appuntamento.

'Accidenti !'

imprecò tra sé e sé avvertendo i rumori del legno tremolante mentre si dedicava alla discesa, più velocemente che poteva.

'Cazzo!'

le mani scivolarono, ma riuscì appena in tempo ad aggrapparsi ad una sporgenza. Pochi minuti e arrivò al suolo.

'L'ho scampata'

Pensò dirigendosi alle stalle. Dove prendendo il suo cavallo si diresse alla sua destinazione.

Al suo ritorno, i caldi raggi del mezzogiorno riscaldavano il sentiero. Cavalcando con il suo cavallo il conte si dirigeva velocemente a palazzo.

Improvvisamente intravide una sagoma, camminare lungo il ciglio della strada. Rallentò riconoscendone i tratti.

"Salve conte" lo salutò con un inchino il giovane Akira.

"'Salve.." rispose il moro con voce incolore.

Il giovane giardiniere sorrise, poi si avviò lungo il suo cammino.

"Dove andate?" la domanda di Kaede lo sorprese.

Si voltò fissandolo, mentre dalla sella teneva saldamente le briglie.

"Torno a casa... oggi ho finito prima."

Kaede tirò a sé le redini del suo cavallo inducendo la bestia ad avvicinarsi al giovane.

"Salite"

disse. Akira fu sorpreso.

"Signore, se ci vedessero passereste dei guai..."

"Nh.. salite"

Sembrava irremovibile. Allungò una mano in un chiaro invito.

Akira fissò le dita affusolate e la pelle chiara di quella mano... poi fissò lo sguardo del giovane di fronte a sé.

Qualche minuto dopo i due cavalcavano lungo il sentiero. Verso quella casa che Kaede conosceva già da qualche giorno...

Akira appoggiava le sue mani ai fianchi del moro, stringendosi a lui.

Silenziosamente il Conte conduceva il suo destriero fino alla piccola costruzione nel bosco.

Arrivati, i due scesero dalla sella.

"Grazie..." sussurrò il giardiniere osservando il ragazzo di fronte,

"Volete entrare?" chiese

Quelle parole suonarono come un invito, certo. Ma ebbero la capacità di accelerare i battiti del giovane conte.

"Dovrei tornare a palazzo..." sussurrò questi. Akira annuì,

"Bene, allora andate..."

"No.."

L'altro sembrò sorpreso.

"Cosa?"

"Rimango"

"Ma..." non ebbe il tempo di dire altro che già Kaede aveva legato il suo cavallo alla recinzione della casa.

I due pranzarono. Poi insieme si dedicarono a dei piccoli lavori.

A Kaede piaceva rendersi utile. E Akira era una piacevole compagnia.

Insieme ripararono delle piccole falle nel tetto, otturarono alcuni spifferi che provenivano dalle vecchie finestre... coltivarono il piccolo giardino sul retro...

Alla fine Kaede si lasciò andare contro la parete della casa. Sospirò stanco.

"Siete stanco...?" notò Akira, "Venite... preparo un buon thè, ci farà stare meglio..."

L'acqua sulla stufa bollì in breve.

Mentre finiva di sorseggiare il proprio thé il giovane dagli occhi verdi osservò il moro sfilarsi la maglietta per ripulirsi... i suoi occhi per un attimo si incantarono a fissarlo...

I lineamenti di quel corpo sembravano perfetti... incredibilmente scolpiti...

Le spalle larghe... le braccia tornite... i muscoli formati, ma non profondamente evidenti.

Mozzava il fiato.

Inconsciamente il giovane Akira si rese conto di aver allungato le mani, quasi desiderando di sfiorare quei lineamenti perfetti e morbidi...ma... improvvisamente...

Kaede si voltò, incrociando il proprio sguardo con quello dell'amico.

Questi sembrò arrossire, mentre i loro occhi si separavano.

Akira riuscì a scuotersi dalle profonde sensazioni che avvertiva. Sembrò sconvolto dai suoi pensieri. Sorpreso dal sentirsi... emozionato...

... il battito accelerato...

...il suo corpo sembrava... quasi ... eccitato...

"Vado, o mi cercheranno..."

Quella voce profonda sembrò appena un sussurro.

Lui dagli occhi chiari osservò il giovane indossare nuovamente i propri abiti, e dirigersi alla porta...

Lo accompagnò, rimanendo sull'uscio ad osservare la sua figura allontanarsi... dentro... un lieve senso di tristezza ...

Nella sua mente ... un forte senso di comprensione... una lucida consapevolezza...


	3. Chapter 3

_Volevo ringraziare per tutti i commenti, anche quelli privati arrivati alla mia email. Dopo le ferie di agosto si tornerò in piena attività!_

_Al solito vi lascio la mia email __shaka_della__ _e i disclaimer di rito._

_I diritti di Slam Dunk sono del maestro T. Inoue e chi di diritto. Questa storia non è scritta a fini di lucro. _

_La storia è una AU, piazzata in una fascia temporale non definita (anche se piazzarla in un fine medioevo inglese potrebbe andare bene). I personaggi potrebbero essere O.O.C. In alcune parti. (Non dite che non vi ho avvertito ! ^^ )._

* * *

><p><strong><em> True Blue<em>**

_**di **__**`ShaKa`**_

_**Capitolo 3**_

Akira lasciò cadere la pesante ascia, fendendo un grande ceppo in due.

Visto che il tempo lasciava prevedere ancora freddo, decise di approfittare della pausa dal lavoro per far provvigione di legna per il fuoco.

I suoi compagni di lavoro, Okuso e Takamiya erano poco più in là, a consumare il proprio pasto e discutere. Come sempre.

Ad un tratto il capo giardiniere, Kuwata, si avvicinò a loro.

"Kuwata, hai già finito con il tuo pranzo?"

"Mica sono un fannullone come voi!" accusò l'uomo dalla figura imponente e l'espressione scocciata. La sua fronte si aggrottò fissando in lontananza Akira, intento a spaccare la legna.

"Il pivello si da da fare, vero?"

Takamiya rise,

"Abbastanza...fa anche i turni supplementari..."

"Non da molte confidenze" disse Okuso finendo di masticare il suo pane, "non ci ha mai detto nemmeno da dove viene"

"Tu ne sai qualcosa Kuwata?"

Il capo giardiniere sorrise maliziosamente.

"So bene da dove viene... lavorava per una tenuta aldilà della montagna... è stato costretto ad andarsene..." affermò sedendosi su una grossa roccia.

"Oh!" esclamò il grassone Takamiya rotolandosi vicino all'uomo.

"E come mai? Aveva rubato?"

"No"

"Insidiato la figlia del padrone? La moglie?"

"Non proprio..."

"Oh" fu sorpreso Okuso, " e cosa mai lo ha costretto a un così lungo viaggio...?"

Kuwata sorrise e spiegò ai suoi uomini ciò che sapeva.

Alla fine del suo racconto il volto di Takamiya era piegato in una smorfia di disgusto.

"Che schifo!" pronunciò infatti l'uomo, i tre si voltarono a fissare il giardiniere. Ad un tratto Okuso disse:

"Qualche giorno fa ho visto il Conte Kaede cavalcare insieme a lui sullo stesso cavallo".

"Davvero?" chiese Kuwata estremamente sorpreso, mentre l'altro annuiva in conferma.

Il giovane dagli occhi verdi uscì dalla piccola baracca, dove aveva appena riposto gli attrezzi da lavoro. La fine della sua giornata lavorativa era finalmente giunta, ed adesso poteva tornare a dedicarsi un po' alla sua casa. La scorsa notte era piovuto, e l'acqua era filtrata nuovamente dal tetto. Sicuramente il vento aveva riaperto qualche vecchia falla, e se non voleva passare nuovamente una notte insonne doveva ripararla al più presto, visto che il cielo non prometteva nulla di buono.

Chiusa la porta e la spranga, Akira si voltò incontrando la figura del giovane Conte Rukawa.

I due si scambiarono un saluto veloce, poi insieme fianco al fianco si diressero alle stalle.

Cavalcando veloce si diressero ai boschi, stretti sullo stesso cavallo.

Da qualche settimana quelli che erano stati inizialmente incontri fugaci e casuali si erano trasformati in veri e propri appuntamenti. A cui nessuno dei due voleva mancare.

Di cui entrambi avvertivano la necessità.

Akira finiva il suo lavoro, e sempre alla stessa ora Kaede era lì... di fronte alla piccola capanna in legno scuro, in attesa di accompagnarlo a casa. In attesa di passare del tempo con lui.

In attesa di parlare con lui.

Le loro conversazioni non erano mai lunghe, o profondamente personali. Ma erano piacevoli.

Discrete.

Colmi di silenzi,di parole non dette.

Kaede era sempre pronto ad ascoltare i mille racconti di Akira. Le sue storie. Le sue battute, che spesso e volentieri rischiavano di rubargli un sorriso. Una risata.

Akira sembrava non chiedere mai nulla più di quanto egli fosse disposto a dire.

Era come se la sua discrezione e i suoi silenzi si incastrassero perfettamente, come due metà precisamente levigate. Come due anime che poste l'una di fronte all'altra si specchiavano, in cerca dell'unica verità di cui avessero bisogno.

Trascorrevano il loro tempo insieme, senza pretendere alcunché, se non il piacere di stare l'uno al fianco dell'altro.

Di conoscersi.

Non c'era nulla di forzato, nussun obbligo. Nessuna etichetta.

Niente tranne loro.

I loro desideri.

I loro sentimenti.

Quei stessi sentimenti che Akira avvertiva forte e pulsanti dentro sé, e che Kaede non capiva.

E mentre il giovane dagli occhi verdi fissava il moro sciacquarsi il viso dal sudore dovuto al lungo lavoro, lasciò cadere gli occhi sulla pelle bianca del suo torace. Del suo corpo.

Ogni piega, ogni forma... esaltavano una bellezza eterea e quasi sovrannaturale. Esaltavano gli occhi profondamente blu e grandi. Le folte ciglia nere. Le labbra piccole e certamente morbide, come il velluto di un amarena dolce e sensuale.

A volte era così difficile non fissarlo insistentemente. Non desiderarlo.

Si, non desiderare di sentire la sua pelle sotto le mani. Il suo calore espandersi al sol contatto.

Non desiderare la sua carne e il suo corpo.

Perché ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano un desiderio irrefrenabile di passione lo coglieva. E ogni giorno era sempre più difficile reprimersi. Fermarsi.

Sfuggire al fuoco freddo e blu di quelle iridi contro ogni sua volontà e desiderio.

Si, perché in realtà avrebbe voluto perdersi nelle sue labbra. Nel calore intossicante delle sue braccia, del suo corpo...

Accondiscendere a quella sensuale creatura, che a volte pareva ricambiarlo. Fissarlo come se gli leggesse dentro...

Eppure non poteva. Akira non poteva cedere al suo istinto, al suo desiderio.

Non poteva. Per lui, e per Kaede.

Perché se la loro folle corsa fosse iniziata, allora sarebbe stata la rovina per entrambi. Un' inesorabile rovina dettata dalla disperazione. E lui conosceva molto bene quel sentiero. L'aveva già percorso. Calpestato fino a distruggersi.

"Tutto bene?" la voce del Conte lo raggiunse, bassa e lievemente preoccupata.

Lui dagli occhi verdi sorrise:

"Si, va tutto bene, entriamo... preparo il thé".

Kaede rientrò. Per l'ennesima volta tardi quella settimana.

Appena chiusa la porta si voltò trovando una figura familiare ad attenderlo.

"E' tardi"

Pronunciò suo padre, in tono decisamente freddo e di rimprovero.

Il moretto lo fissò, senza dire nulla.

"Da domani non transigerò sui tuoi ritardi. Le regole della nostra casa sono ben chiare in merito agli orari e gli obblighi di questa casa. Obblighi che da qualche tempo fatichi a rispettare."

"Domani tornerò alle mie mansioni" fu la risposta del ragazzo.

Risposta che sembrò soddisfacente. L'uomo annuì.

Il giovane Rukawa fece per andarsene, ma ad un tratto venne richiamato.

"Kaede", questi si fermò girandosi, "non ho ancora finito..." avanzò di qualche passo, "mi hanno riferito che passi parecchie ore con uno dei nostri inservienti, uno dei giardinieri se non erro"

Gli occhi di Kaede si incupirono,

"Nh"

"Ricorda che sei un conte, la benevolenza verso i nostri servitori è richiesta, ma devi conservare una certa posizione nei loro confronti. Non sono tuoi pari. E il giardiniere in questione non fa eccezione!"

I due si fissarono, Kaede non abbassò lo sguardo,

"Ci siamo capiti?"

"Si" fu la sua unica risposta.

"Puoi andare adesso" ordinò l'uomo dirigendosi poi al suo studio per ultimare il suo lavoro.

Lui dagli occhi blu salì in camera, gettando i suoi abiti svogliatamente sulla sedia.

"Avete bisogno di qualcosa?" chiese Mito consegnando al giovane conte la biancheria pulita.

"No, grazie" brevemente risposte il ragazzo, aspettando poi che la porta si chiudesse per ritrovarsi finalmente solo.

Si cambiò sedendosi sul letto.

Sospirando si lasciò cullare dal calore delle coperte, scivolando nel sonno... mentre la sua mente volava lontano...

Camminava lungo il sentiero. Le mani in tasca, la testa piena di pensieri.

Aveva finito prima il suo lavoro oggi, ma Kaede non lo aveva raggiunto ai campi alla solita ora.

Lo aveva atteso, per oltre un'ora... impaziente come un bambino, ma lui non era arrivato.

Questo lo preoccupava.

Mai nessuno dei due aveva mancato un appuntamento.

Si avviò lungo il sentiero, raggiungendo dopo un lungo cammino la sua casa.

Chissà... magari lo avrebbe raggiunto dopo, trattenuto da qualche improvviso obbligo.

Arrivato, lasciò la sua borsa in casa e andò a raccogliere la legna per quella sera.

Il bosco vicino era ricco di legname da fuoco, quindi la ricerca non lo impegnò per molto tempo.

Mentre vagava tra i cespugli notò un piccolo rovo di more.

Si avvicinò iniziando a raccoglierle in un piccolo sacchettino. Le avrebbe portate a Kaede, chissà se i frutti di bosco gli piacevano.

Sorrise nel pensare alla faccia del suo amico alla vista di quelle prelibate bacche.

Ad un tratto un rumore proveniente da un cespuglio lo distrasse.

Si erse a vedere cosa fosse, ma non vide nulla.

Qualche animale del bosco pensò tra sé, ma quando si voltò qualcosa lo colpì travolgendolo.

Cadde all'indietro, impedendosi la violenza dell'urto.

"Ma cos..." si sentì afferrare alle spalle, e strascinare.

Un' ombra. Un uomo.

No! Non era solo, parecchie ombre intorno a lui, di cui non distingueva i tratti.

Sentì più mani afferrarlo e immobilizzarlo, mentre altri lo colpivano.

"Cosa volete da me!" gridò ricadendo nuovamente sul petto. Il volto urtò violentemente sulla roccia fredda.

Avvertì un forte bruciore allo stomaco.

Uno degli aggressori si avvicinò, mentre cercava di alzarsi in piedi, lo colpì allo stomaco con un calcio, facendolo rotolare sulla schiena.

Akira annaspò per il dolore.

Notò sul capo dell'uomo un cappuccio nero.

"Se siete dei banditi, non ho nulla da darvi!" gridò, ma in risposta ebbe solo un pugno che gli spaccò il labbro, stordendolo.

Reagì cercando di difendersi, ma invano.

Fu ripetutamente picchiato.

Cadde nuovamente.

Uno di loro lo afferrò, facendolo girare sulla schiena. Incapace di reagire Akira si lasciò andare esausto e dolorante.

L'uomo di fronte a lui si chinò,

"Non ci interessano i possedimenti di un pezzente come te... a noi interessa quello che fai..."

Un secondo uomo parlò

"Sappiamo chi sei... e sappiamo cosa hai fatto..."

Akira non capiva. L'uomo chino di fronte a sé continuò.

"Il conte Rukawa... devi smetterla di stargli intorno... un pervertito come te... non merita di trascinare nel fango il figlio di un signore rispettabile..."

"Io non ho fatto nulla!"

"Taci!" un nuovo schiaffo lo stordì. Poi una mano lo afferrò per la gola. Poté osservare gli occhi scuri e furenti dell'uomo davanti a sé mentre pronunciava il suo ordine

"Per il suo, ma soprattutto il tuo bene... stagli lontano... altrimenti entrambi finirete al rogo... in questa contea la sodomia è punita con la morte..."

Akira abbassò il capo, asciugandosi con la mano il sangue che gli colava dalla bocca.

L'uomo gli artigliò i capelli tirandoli.

"Ci siamo capiti?"

Nessuna risposta. Tirò ancora

"Ci siamo capiti?" il tono si alzò, feroce.

"Si..."

"Fa in modo che non dobbiamo venire nuovamente a trovarti, perché ti assicuro che la prossima non sarà una visita di cortesia..."

Lo colpirono nuovamente più volte, lasciandolo svenuto al suolo, poi scomparvero nella semi oscurità del bosco, facendo perdere le proprie tracce.

Cavalcava velocemente Kaede, mentre percorreva il sentiero che oltrepassava il bosco.

Il padre lo aveva trattenuto fino a tardi, impedendogli di raggiungere Akira, per il loro consueto pomeriggio insieme.

Chissà se il giovane giardiniere lo aveva aspettato.

Magari preoccupato...

Arrivato alla casetta in legno che ben conosceva, Kaede notò che non vi era nessuno.

Scese da cavallo, guardandosi intorno. Avanzò fino alla porta.

Nulla.

Entrò, ma appena attraversata la soglia notò che nemmeno in casa c'era qualcuno. Si girò per uscire, quando ad un tratto intravide l'ombra conosciuta di Akira sul sentiero.

Rimase imbambolato a fissarlo.

Un attimo dopo corse da lui.

"Cosa ti hanno fatto?" chiese sorpreso nello scorgere le ferite e le percosse che il ragazzo aveva subito.

Fissò il viso pieno di sangue.

Le gambe che si trascinavano appena.

Akira non riuscì nemmeno a rispondergli. Quando Kaede gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle perse i sensi, sfinito.

Quando gli occhi verdi del giovane giardiniere si aprirono nuovamente furono accecati dalla flebile luce della candela.

Si mosse appena, riconoscendo il calore delle coperte del suo letto.

Fissò il soffitto.

Avvertiva le gambe quasi stordite. Un forte dolore al ventre. Alla testa...

Ad un tratto un lieve rumore gli ricordò di non essere solo.

"Come stai?"

la voce bassa e profonda di Kaede sembrò sfiorarlo con estrema dolcezza.

Il moro era vicino a lui, e lo guardava con sguardo preoccupato e evidentemente triste.

Akira fissò il giovane Rukawa.

Dentro sé un dolce conforto per la sua presenza. Certo che gli fosse rimasto al fianco per tutto il tempo in cui era rimasto privo di coscienza.

"Cosa ci fai qui?"

la sua domanda fu più dura di quanto immaginasse.

Kaede sembrò sorpreso.

"Non potevo lasciarti così... sei ferito..."

Il giovane dagli occhi verdi sembrò incerto. Combattuto tra il desiderio di lasciarsi ai suoi sentimenti... e quello di ubbidire agli ordini che gli eran stati impartiti dagli stessi che lo avevano ridotto in quello stato.

Era fuggito via, mesi prima. Fuggito per cambiare vita, per ricominciare da zero.

Ed invece non ci era riuscito.

Era come se la sua vita fosse marchiata. Come se quando sembrava raggiungere la felicità qualcosa... o qualcuno... interrompesse i suoi sogni, per ricordargli che in quella vita non c'era perdono per gli uomini diversi. Diversi come lui... diversi e poveri...

Kaede lo fissava ancora, gli occhi lucidi, a stento calmi.

E mentre Akira lo guardava si chiedeva fino a che punto provava qualcosa per lui.

Fino a che punto poteva permettersi di coinvolgere il giovane Rukawa nei suoi sogni.

Fino a che punto poteva sperare che Kaede sognasse con lui.

E che non fosse tutto un' illusione... un' illusione proibita e distruttiva come lo era stato in passato.

Ede era diverso...

Diverso da chiunque avesse incontrato in passato.

Era un uomo dall'animo nobile e gentile. Sincero.

Un uomo incontaminato dal denaro e dall'ipocrisia dell'alta aristocrazia.

Un uomo. Giovane e pieno di speranze...

Ma che speranza avevano di essere felici?

Che speranza aveva di non trascinare Kaede nel baratro di un errore senza speranza di ritorno.

Che senso aveva amare, se poi quell'amore avrebbe compromesso per sempre il loro futuro?

"Ti hanno picchiato vero?"

"Si"

"Li hai visti?"

"No.", un breve respiro, per raccogliere il poco coraggio rimasto, poi...

" Fareste bene ..ad andare via. Non è.. posto per voi qui"

Il tono informale e distaccato di Akira sembrò confondere Kaede.

"Ma..."

"Sentite, dovete andarvene, non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto... "

"Sei ferito!"

"So badare a me stesso... andatevene... non voglio in mezzo ai piedi un ricco figlio viziato ..."

Kaede aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma era come se le parole gli fossero state rubate.

Dallo stupore.

Da una forte fitta di dolore che improvvisamente gli strinse il ventre.

La stessa che sembrò stringere il petto di Akira, mentre la sua voce pronunciava l'esatto contrario di ciò che il suo cuore gridava.

Voltò il capo per non incontrare gli occhi scuri e feriti del giovane di fronte a sé.

"Andatevene... non fatevi più vedere qui!" pronunciò poi con tono più basso.

Kaede si alzò.

In silenzio raccolse il suo mantello, precedentemente lasciato sulla sedia, e dopo avergli rivolto un ultimo sguardo uscì, senza dire niente.

Dopo aver sentito allontanarsi il cavallo del conte, Akira affondò il viso nel cuscino, lasciando che le sue lacrime scendessero a sollevarlo dal forte dolore che avvertiva dentro.

I suoi occhi osservarono le bende pulite che fasciavano le sue ferite.

La cura con cui Kaede si era dedicato a lui.

E si sentiva pazzo... pazzo e straziato dal dolore. Fisico e morale, per ciò a cui era stato costretto.

Ma non c'erano alternative.

Per nessuno.

Kaede entrò in camera.

Aveva appena finito le sue mansioni giornaliere, e si era dedicato alla semina del campo dell'anziano Anzai.

Sfinito si lasciò andare sul letto, sbadigliando e strofinandosi gli occhi stanco.

Erano giorni che lavorava come un matto, senza fermarsi.

Odiava rimanere in casa a studiare, così ben volentieri si dedicava alle attività manuali che il padre gli riservava. Servivano a tenerlo occupato, e distante.

Servivano a non farlo pensare.

Pensare ad Akira. Al fatto che da giorni non tornava al lavoro.

Alle sue ferite.

Chissà come stava?... Dove era... cosa faceva...?

Gli mancavano così tanto le giornate che trascorse insieme...

Gli mancava la sua voce... i suoi occhi...

Gli mancava da morire... lui...

E ogni giorno era sempre più difficile impedirsi di andare a cercarlo...

Impedirsi di guardare dalla finestra per vederlo... per catturarlo con lo sguardo...

Impedirsi di stare male.

Di ricordare le parole fredde e dure che gli erano state rivolte.

Eppure una spiegazione doveva esserci. Non poteva credere che da un momento all'altro tutto era cambiato.

Non poteva credere che erano tutte bugie le parole... gli sguardi... i gesti...

No! Era impossibile.

Era impossibile credere che ciò che aveva detto era vero.

Affondò il volto nel cuscino soffocando un gemito di frustrazione.

Non sopportava più quella situazione.

Erano giorni che si sforzava di resistere. Di non stare male. Di andare avanti...

Ma appena i suoi occhi si chiudevano qualcosa magicamente sembrava cambiare..

E la sua mente risentiva la sua voce... le sue parole...

"_**Akira, quanti anni avete?"**_

"_**Venticinque"**_

"_**Vivete già da solo?"**_

quando si erano conosciuti...

"_**Siete sposato?" **_

"_**No, nessuna donna starebbe mai con un poveraccio come me..."**_

Quando si erano veramente aperti l'un con l'altro per la prima volta...

"_**Mi son innamorato... alcune volte... ma non è mai finita bene..." **_

Il suo sorriso...

Kaede aprì gli occhi di soprassalto. Si era addormentato.

Ed aveva sognato Akira.

Regolarizzò il suo respiro, tentando di calmarsi.

Non poteva andare avanti così. Erano già parecchie le notti in cui non riusciva a dormire ... perché pensava a lui... aveva bisogno di vederlo.

Di parlargli... voleva sentire la sua voce. Sfiorare il suo corpo con gli occhi... sentire il suo sguardo addosso... e sognare... sognare... sognare il sapore delle sue labbra... il calore delle sue braccia... sognare che anche lui provasse le stesse cose... per poter capire cosa era davvero successo al suo cuore... per spingerlo a quegli irrazionali desideri e pensieri...

Poggiò i piedi a terra, sedendosi sul letto.

Fuori dalla finestra, la pioggia che ticchettava sui vetri, senza sosta... e decise.

Indossò velocemente i suoi stivali... poi... uscì da casa.

Dalla finestra, come sempre.

Sul suo cavallo galoppò velocemente, spezzando la pioggia. Ripercorrendo quel sentiero che ormai conosceva così bene...

Il cuore aritmico, e una penosa stretta che gli smorzava l'anima lo accompagnavano in quella corsa disperata...

Non poteva aspettare che fosse giorno. Non poteva aspettare che la paura lo invadesse facendolo tornare sui suoi passi.

Lui doveva sapere. Sapere perché Akira non voleva più vederlo. Sapere perché era stato picchiato...

Sapere come stava...

Un forte bussare attirò l'attenzione del giovane giardiniere, insonne nel suo letto.

Inizialmente gli era sembrato di sbagliarsi. Di aver udito qualche strano suono proveniente dalla foresta... dalla tempesta che fuori imperversava...

Ma quando il rumore era divenuto sostenuto e continuo aveva capito che qualcuno bussava alla sua porta.

Piano a fatica scese dal letto.

Chi poteva mai essere a quell'ora della notte e con quella pioggia?

I suoi occhi si dilatarono di fronte alla figura di Kaede, stravolto e bagnato come un pulcino di fronte alla sua porta.

Si fissarono un lungo attimo, poi lui dagli occhi verdi parlò:

"Cosa siete venuto a fare?"

Duro. Freddo. Kaede sembrò spezzarsi, insieme alle sue speranze.

"Volevo vederti..." sussurrò.

"Vi avevo detto di non tornare più qui..."

"Lo so... ma..."

"Niente ma... andate via... tornatevene a casa!"

"No!"

Akira sembrò sorpreso.

"Cosa?"

"Non tornerò a casa... non tornerò senza una valida spiegazione... voglio sapere perché fai così...?" Kaede avanzò, afferrando Akira per le spalle. Questi lo fissò.

"Lasciatemi..."

Rukawa non ubbidì.

Il suo sguardo era distrutto. Segnato da una sofferenza sottile, ma profonda.

"Kaede... vattene... ti prego... non rendere tutto più difficile..."

Quelle parole furono sussurrate con disperazione crescente, mentre lo stesso Akira tentava di convincersi della correttezza delle proprie azioni.

Il conte avvertì come una stilettata trapassargli il cuore...

"Io non ce la faccio... non ce la faccio ad andare via... non voglio andare via... so che me ne pentirei tutta la vita... se ti perdessi..."

"Non dire così Kaede... ti prego..." lo supplicò Akira, liberandosi dalla sua stretta, "non farlo..."

Kaede scosse il capo, mentre i suoi occhi iniziavano a piangere

"Ti prego... dimmi che anche tu provi qualcosa per me... dimmi che non sono il solo a sentire... questo dolore..." le iridi di Akira s'incupirono, le sue mani incorniciarono il volto del giovane conte,

"Smettila Kaede... ti prego torna a casa... non dar voce a questa follia... perché è una follia lo capisci...?"

"No!"

"Tuo padre... la tua famiglia... sarebbe una condanna a morte per entrambi..."

Kaede avanzò con forza, cingendo le spalle di Akira lo strinse a sé.

"Kaede..."

"Senti anche tu... quel che io sento adesso?"

Akira tremò.

Rimasero così, stretti, il capo di Kaede sulla sua spalla... infiniti minuti...

Le sue mani forti e grandi salirono a cingere i fianchi del giovane Rukawa.

Entrambi si strinsero convulsamente. A lungo. Disperati.

Poi Kaede si tirò indietro leggermente.

I loro visi pericolosamente vicini e persi...

I loro occhi si incrociarono, e la bocca del giovane Akira tacque. Sommersa da emozioni senza voce, e sofferenza infinita...

Il suo sguardo fu rapito dai pozzi blu cobalto di fronte ai suoi.

Dal viso pallido e bellissimo del giovane conte, su cui i suoi occhi scivolarono fino a sfiorare le sue labbra.

"Fermami Kaede ti prego..."

Una supplica.

L'ultima che Akira pronunciò prima che le loro bocche si unissero, sfiorandosi in un bacio, umido e lento.

Kaede strinse le sue spalle saldamente, premendo la sua bocca maggiormente su quella di Akira, che rispose con ardore, inducendolo a schiudere le labbra.

Quando le loro lingue si sfiorarono avvertì uno sfarfallio d'emozione allo stomaco.

Come se tutto ciò che avessero atteso tutta una vita fosse in quell'abbraccio. Fosse in quelle sensazioni meravigliose che la loro unione gli donava...

La pioggia continuava a bagnare entrambi, sulla soglia di quella piccola casa in legno.

Ma loro non vi badavano.

Akira accarezzava i capelli setosi e umidi del suo compagno, mentre la sua bocca gli regalava dolci baci a fior di labbra. Baci in cui Kaede si perdeva annullandosi totalmente...

Lui dagli occhi verdi gli incorniciò il volto, e staccando le loro labbra, rimase incantato a fissare le sue iridi liquide e calde. Smarrite e confuse.

"Kaede..."

Il conte lo abbracciò forte,

"Non cacciarmi via... lasciami restare con te..."

Akira sorrise dolcemente, poi insieme entrarono in casa.

"Sei bagnato fino all'osso... vieni ti do degli abiti miei..."disse Akira muovendosi a fatica, prendendogli degli abiti nel mobile, "metti i tuoi panni sulla sedia vicino al fuoco, si asciugheranno..."

Kaede annuì, iniziando a spogliarsi.

Poco più tardi entrambi si stesero sul letto, abbracciati. Era tardi, e fuori pioveva ancora a dirotto. Lampi e tuoni si univano a quell'atmosfera di dolce attesa...

Akira accolse al suo petto il volto del giovane moro, lo strinse a sé con gentilezza.

"Va meglio?"

"Nh"

Gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza, depositandovi un bacio leggero.

Rimasero così a lungo. Stretti nel tepore delle coperte.

Kaede improvvisamente tirò indietro il capo, fissando Akira negli occhi. Questi sorrise, scendendo a sfiorare le sue labbra, quasi timidamente.

"Perchè ti sei comportato così?"

Il giovane giardiniere si era aspettato una domanda simile. Sapeva che prima o poi gli sarebbe stata posta.

"Io..."

Kaede alzò la mano, coperta da una camicia larga, che abbondantemente copriva la sua pelle, e sfiorò il labbro del giovane Akira,

"Perché ti hanno picchiato?"

"Non posso dirvelo..."

"Perché?"

Akira si morse un labbro, tentato e confuso.

"Dei banditi..."

"Non è vero!" Kaede attirò il suo viso vicino al proprio, con decisione. I suoi occhi blu erano profondi e penetranti. Decisi.

"Non mentire Akira!"

Questi lo fissò, e dopo un attimo di riflessione cedé.

"Non lo so chi erano... ma sapevano molte cose di me... soprattutto il motivo per cui sono stato mandato via... dall'altra tenuta..."

"..."

"Io vi ho detto la verità su quello che è successo... però... non vi ho detto la cosa più importante..."

Kaede si alzò sulle braccia, in attesa che proseguisse.

Akira sembrò incerto, ma decise che ormai non aveva senso mentire...

"Il figlio del padrone... voleva che diventassi il suo amante... ma io amavo suo fratello, corrisposto..."

"Uomini?"

"Si..." Akira sondò lo sguardo del giovane, poi proseguì, " ha detto al padre che avevo provato a sedurlo, e fui cacciato... sono andato via anche per salvare la persona a cui volevo bene, se mi avesse difeso sarebbe stato ripudiato dalla sua famiglia... e io non volevo fosse disonorato... come vorrei nemmeno tu soffrissi...per me."

Kaede aveva ascoltato con attenzione il racconto del giovane. Ascoltato e compreso.

"Dovevi dirmi tutto subito!"

"Non potevo!"

"Perché?"

"Come potevo spiegarvi la mia diversità... non sapevo nulla di voi... e vostro padre è un uomo profondamente religioso... non potevo sapere il vostro pensiero in merito... non potevo rischiare di essere cacciato via...di nuovo..." una breve pausa, "non volevo rischiare di perdervi..."

Kaede fissò gli occhi verdi del proprio interlocutore, questi poggiò la sua mano sul viso.

Il conte Rukawa si sporse in avanti, lento e sensuale, offrendogli la propria bocca...

Un'offerta a cui Akira non seppe dire no...

"In questi giorni mi sembrava di impazzire..." sussurrò impadronendosi delle sue labbra in un bacio appassionato e caldo. Kaede si abbassò nuovamente tra le lenzuola, mentre Akira si sdraiava sul suo corpo, rubandogli il fiato e la ragione...

"Ti amo Kaede..."

Il suono della sua voce si perse nella bocca calda e profumata di passione del giovane dagli occhi blu, mentre entrambi, stretti in quel letto scoprivano la dolcezza di quell'amore così diverso... ma infinitamente speciale... che li aveva legati in modo profondo e saldo...

Continua...

Volevo ringraziare tutti quelli che mi hanno seguito fin qui, in questa follia SenRu che mi ha colpito. Andateci piano con i pomodori nelle email! E ricordate... W HanaRu!

Baci, `ShaKa`


End file.
